Breakthrough
by tragiang
Summary: Ivan wants to make friends with the other countries, while Matthew wants to be acknowledged by them. Is it possible for the two nations to achieve such a thing? Canada x Russia


**A/N**: This was an attempt to write the whole don't tell, and show approach, but it ended up more artsy than anything. I hope you will enjoy it anyways. _We Meet Again, Big Brother _by _Xascul_ is a very well done fanfic, between Belarus, and Russia.

* * *

**Breakthrough**  
Ivan wants to make friends with the other countries, while Matthew wants to be acknowledged by them. Is it possible for the two nations to achieve such a thing?

**Oneshot**

"Is anything there?" said a creeping voice.

Invisibility was when a person can not be felt, can not be heard, can not be seen, can not be smelled, and can not be tasted. To be invisible was where the bending and blending of an illusion, an imagination to those who have blind eyes. A person became invisible when he or she merged partly halfway into the walls of what could not be seen with the naked eye.

Again, and again the haunting presence asked. "Anything at all?"

Up to down, from left to right, there was no one. Nobody, nothing that was familiar. However, the liar was not lying. There was someone, and the someone had held another against his or her heart.

"Become one with me." with such a childlike smile. "You will be mine."

The giant shadow left alone the three, who it haunted for a while, and headed toward the lonesome being. Such a lonely being, wearing something so familiar, and yet there were some that made the certain person a different shape. This he or she was forced to become a failed replica, a failure of the original. A doppelganger who could not copy, unable to be the true imitation. The darkness began to trail after the person, making a rather strange sound.

"Kol." Over, and over again, terrifying those around them. "Kol."

Golden blonde hair in a very dull color. Purple or violet colored the eyes, and yet they were dead than alive. Slim, and thin figure, delicately moving along through those surrounding him or her in a sweet temper. The someone with the other in his or her hands was delightfully wonderful.

"Be mine." a murmur, loud enough to surprise the person.

Short temper was what those people tend to use, low or high, in reaction. That kind of a flavor was too much of a mirage, a recipe which can not be made exactly each time. A spicy sort of flavor, and right away everyone can taste such a thing. With sweet temper, not one would be able to have a lick, for it was rare.

What were the words, the one word that had been desired for so long to come true. "Be mine, mine?"

Fair hair of flaxen blond color, fitted the appearance of the man with childish qualities. Dark magenta or fuchsia eyes, purplish enough to be said belonging to the demon, which was why there were no shoulder angel or devil when dealing with common sense. Big and giant in form, bones larger than what many have, they were one of the reasons why some have assumed the man has no sane. This was the man stuck with a hole in his heart, that poured out such negative feelings which followed behind him.

"Be yours?" whispered the confused someone, clutching onto the mute other harder.

A human who fought through the fear, unafraid of the terror that the tall man reeked of. Humans always had at least one partner, a person who allied themselves even when there could be a catching sadness, or what they would say blues. Companionship was what the man had seek, it was what he thought that made him the most human like.

"Friend." the man spoke, at the same time showing his white, blue, and red striped flag out, out of poor hope. "Be my friend."

However, the boy was bewildered. "Have you always knew?"

The answer was a yes and no, it was sort of unknown. Yes, because there was an air when he was around, and no, because it was until these eyes were cleared. Ears had to be cleaned, fingers were to be freed, nose must be breathing, and the tongue untied. The man had almost forgot how to be human.

"I will see you then." the creeper muttered, leaving the sweet words behind.

In reply, the boy flashed his red and white flag, and wore tiredly an upside down frown. "Okay, friend."

In the future, the strange man would have to ask the forgotten boy again if he would join him. For they were to become one, and conquer others through their blooming friendship in a slowly, but surely way. Maybe that someday would come, however the icy steps they were taking were going to be long, and hard.

* * *

**A/N**: This is like a footnote area for me, anyhow this is my second fanfic in this fandom.  
- I didn't use Canada and Russia, or Matthew and Ivan, because it ruined the artistic image I tried to create


End file.
